Theft and Consquences
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Acting upon a dare, Mystel steals Mariah's bandana. Will Mariah ever get her bandana back?


Acting upon a dare, Mystel steals Mariah's bandana. Will Mariah ever get her bandana back?

.

Cautiously, Mystel advanced towards Mariah's hotel room stopping every few seconds to ensure he wasn't being followed. He wasn't even sure why he even bothered to carry out this stupid dare, but he wasn't going to back out now. Not when he was so close to achieving his goal. With no one around in sight, Mystel approached the front door and pushed it lightly. The door was open!

"What an idiot," Mystel said, grinning to himself. "Who the hell leaves their hotel room door open?" Apparently, females belonging to the pink haired species left their hotel room doors open. Upon entering, he noticed the two queen sized bed room was extremely clean. The bed sheets were neatly folded and the pillowcases piled atop each other. How odd.

He turned his attention away from the beds and glanced at the bathroom. Smirking to himself, he headed inside and explored. "Now where is that stupid bandana?" he wondered aloud, as he opened drawers. Who the hell wore bandanas anyway? An image of the dumb hobo, Johnny, formed in his mind. He shuddered, disturbed by the ugly image.

As he continued to explore, his hopes in finding the bandana quickly diminished. The stupid thing could not be found anywhere! Having no luck in the bathroom, he exited and decided to search the bedside tables. As he searched, the conversation between him and Brooklyn played briefly in his mind.

" _You know what would be funny?" Brooklyn asked, lazily glancing up from the newspaper to face Mystel sitting next to him._

" _What?"_

 _Brooklyn placed the newspaper on his lap and smirked. "You should steal that pink haired girl's bandana."_

" _You mean Mariah?"_

" _Yeah her, the well endowed one."_

 _Mystel glared. "You've been watching her, haven't you? A close eye apparently."_

 _Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders in a casual manner. "She's nice on the eyes, what else can I say? Besides, I know you have been watching her as well."_

" _Have not."_

" _Have too."_

" _Have not."_

 _Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself... but I think she likes you too."_

 _Mystel raised an eyebrow and looked at Brooklyn with suspicion. "What?" How intelligent. Surely, he could've come up with a better response than that?_

 _Brooklyn nodded and raked a hand through his messy orange hair. He gave Mystel a lopsided grin. "And that's why I think you should steal her bandana."_

 _He was making no sense at all. "You're insane."_

" _Are you chicken?" Brooklyn placed his hands under his armpits and stared flapping his arms, making various chicken noises._

" _Fine. I'll do it."_

And that's how he found himself in this dire situation. If it wasn't for Brooklyn and his chicken-like antics, he would not be here engaging in risky mission. "Damn ginger..." Mystel muttered, as he searched through the drawers. "What the..." he suddenly said, as his fingers brushed up against a hard frame.

He pulled it out from what he believed was Mariah's clothing, and glanced down at it. "A picture of Boris?" Boris, the crazy man, stared back at him, smiling widely. A bizarre sense of strong emotion swept through him. Jealousy? Anger? Resentment? He turned the frame over and noticed words printed in black ink on the back. "World's Sexist Man."

Disturbed, Mystel dropped the photo frame on the floor, not caring it broke upon contact with the ground. Boris was not the sexiest man... he was! He glared at the now-cracked photo. "Just for having a photo of Boris, I will steal this bandana and bury it." His sea blue eyes glinted maliciously. With newfound determination, Mystel searched through the drawers with increased speed.

Soon, he found exactly what he was looking for.

THE BANDANA.

He picked it up with caution and dangled it high in the air. It was pink, just like everything else Mariah owned, but not very long nor was it fascinating. What on earth did Mariah find so interesting about this article of cloth anyway? Without bothering to close the bandana, Mystel began to make his way out of the room when he heard footsteps.

"Oh shit!"

He glanced around the room, searching for a place to hide. There! In the shower! Perfect place! He ran towards the shower and hid inside it. It did not occur to him hiding behind transparent walls was a stupid idea. As he cowered in the shower, an image of Mariah bathing played in his mind. He grinned to himself, enjoying the scene until the front door closed breaking him out of his thoughts. Female voices soon followed.

"So Mariam, what do you think?"

"Bigger means better?" Mariam asked. "I don't know about that Mariah. Some guys are huge but they have no idea how to use it." She sighed deeply. "I mean look at Kenny. It's rumoured the guy has a monster in his pants, but he's never gotten laid before."

Feminine laughter erupted from both girls, before Mariah spoke. "How do you know about Kenny and his sex escapades?"

"I tried seducing him just to see if these rumours were true, but he ran away insisting he had calculus homework to attend to," she said disdainfully. "Oh well, there are better guys out there anyway; much better looking."

"What, like Kai? Bryan? Tala?" Mariah replied, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Kai is secretly a hermaphrodite or transvestite, I'm sure of it. How many guys do you know willingly put make up on?" Mariah remained silent as Mariam continued to talk. "And Bryan is totally in love with Tala, I mean they are _always_ together talking about manly bonding and such."

Mystel snorted disdainfully. Kenny didn't have a monster; the nerd didn't even know what a boner was. Tala and Bryan's manly bonding sessions consisted of tackling each other with mattresses and wrestling in the mud. But her analysis about Kai was indeed correct. He _was_ a hermaphrodite.

Mariah chuckled again, amused by Mariam's words. "Well who do you think is good looking then?"

"I'd say Johnny, but the fact he dresses like a hobo is a bit of a turn off."

Johnny? Good looking? Never! "And I thought you had decent taste Mariam..." Mystel mumbled to himself.

"Max?"

"If incest wasn't frowned upon, he'd probably sleep with his mum."

Mariah giggled again. "Rei?"

Mariam sighed heavily. "If the length of his hair means anything... I'm down."

Mystel was growing more interested in the conversation with each passing second. It took all his willpower not to run out and join them for a discussion. He wondered what they thought of him... or more specifically, what Mariah thought of him.

"You know, I've love to get with Robert," Mariam said suddenly.

"What?" Mariah asked in disbelief.

"There's got to be something more to him than what meets the eye, right?"

"I guess..."

"So... what about you Mariah? Who do you find attractive?"

There was a brief silence before Mariah spoke. "Well... I think Boris is pretty attractive," she said slowly.

Mystel almost fell over in the shower due to shock. What the heck? Boris? Attractive? Never! How could any girl find Boris attractive? The guy was twice their age for goodness sake!

"Boris doesn't count; every girl finds him attractive, myself included. What about Brooklyn?"

"Brooklyn... he's the crazy ginger nut from BEGA right?"

"Yeah."

"He's got a nice face, but a horrible personality. I do not like him at all."

"Anyone else?"

Mystel fought the urge to jump up and down and shout 'ME'. He suspected that wouldn't turn out well.

"Michael's alright, but he's way too silly for me." She paused, then spoke again. "That's it really, I can't think of anyone else."

Well that was a kick in the pants. Mystel frowned. He found it hard to come to terms he had been left off her list. "Ooo, what about Mystel?" Mariam suddenly said.

"What about him?" Mariah asked flatly.

"What do you think of him?"

Another brief pause then... "I think he's an asshole."

Mystel frowned. "I'm not an asshole..." he mumbled, ego deflating rapidly.

"An attractive asshole," Mariah added. "But he's still an asshole."

Mystel's spirits lifted. At least she found him hot. That was the important part.

"Anyway... what is it Mariah?"

"Someone destroyed your Boris photo!" Mariam suddenly shouted.

"OH NO! Not my signed Boris photo!" Mariah cried, which was followed by a high pitched scream. Mystel swore his head was going to burst. Wail of the banshee, he thought.

"There's someone else in here! Check the shower! That's where the idiots hide!"

"Fuck!" Mystel whispered. He glanced around the bathroom searching for somewhere else to hide, but found nothing. Hiding in the closet would've been the smarter choice, but unfortunately, he couldn't go back. Time to face female fury.

"MYSTEL?!" Mariah screamed.

Mystel winced again at her loud pitched shrill. What was it with girls making such noises anyway? Was it a sign she was happy to see him? Or horrified and ready to inflict serious damage? He went with the latter. Mariah could be quite violent if provoked. "Uh... hi?" He slowly exited the shower.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself!" Mariah demanded.

He hid the bandana behind his back and edged sideways, closer to the left wall. "I thought this was my place," he said weakly, knowing immediately his response was stupid.

"Oh, so you destroy photos of Boris in your room too?" She asked, glaring.

Mariam entered the bathroom and narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw him. "He's obviously jealous he's not as hot as Boris," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing in here?"

If he was any other situation, he would be doing a victory dance in his head. Here he was in a small room with two hot girls. Unfortunately, these two girls were majorly pissed at him. It didn't help he looked very suspicious with his hands behind his back. "What are you hiding? Oh my god... he's probably stolen something!" Mariah said alarmed.

A smirk crossed Mariam's face. She glanced at Mariah and nodded. "You know what we have to do."

"If it helps, you can have your bandana back?" Mystel said. This situation was turning him against very fast. Hells, why didn't I just jump out of the window? He thought bitterly. He brought his hands out from behind his back and held Mariah's bandana before him.

"I don't want it back."

"What?"

"I don't want to touch anything that has been in your hands... I don't know where they have been and frankly I don't want to know," Mariah said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She shuddered at what dirty things Mystel could've possibly done in the past twenty four hours.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Mystel commented.

Mariam smirked. "You fell for our man trap!"

Mystel's heart skipped a beat. "Man trap?"

A light chuckle escaped Mariam's mouth. "We leave our hotel room door open to lure in cocky males who think they can just wander in and steal stuff." She gave Mariah a knowing glance. "Seems it works too. We caught Tyson in here recently snooping for some doughnuts and now we've caught you." She looked him up and down, then up again, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Can I go?" Mystel asked.

"I don't think so. You broke in, stole my bandana... and DESTROYED MY BORIS PHOTO!" Mariah shouted. "You need to pay for that." Mystel swore he could see steam exiting her ears and flames erupting behind her. It was really quite intimidating.

"It was only a Boris photo!"

"Boris is the sexiest man to ever walk this planet and you destroyed the photo he signed!" Mariah yelled.

Mariam poked him in the chest hard. "You'll have to do what she says if you want to leave."

That didn't sound lovely at all. Mystel was now quite concerned and fearful for his life. What on earth were the girls going to make him do?


End file.
